This invention relates to a simplified and reliable method of locking a seat back against pivoting relative to a seat bottom. The same mechanism is useful as a replacement to a seat track.
Seat backs are typically provided to be pivotally mounted on a seat bottom in modern vehicles. Typically, the seat back must be allowed to pivot relative to the seat bottom to adjust the relative position, and further, to allow entrance into the rear compartment of a two-door vehicle.
On the other hand, standards require that the seat back not move relative to the seat bottom in a vehicle collision. To provide a system which allows easy pivoting of the seat back relative to the seat bottom, while still providing sufficient holding strength against pivoting, has provided challenges in the prior art.
Most systems for locking a seat back relative to a seat bottom have been very complex and comprise a number of parts. These systems have not always provided sufficient holding force. Thus, it would be desirable to improve upon the systems for locking a seat back relative to a seat bottom.
Seat tracks are typically used to guide a seat for forward and rear movement. In general, the tracks are complex.